Genetic Manipulation
by chrystal241
Summary: The President of the USA couldn't take the robots presence anymore. His solution, although clever, turns the world upside down. Will anyone ever be able to undo the governments mistakes?  Warning: Death  not gory! But rated T to be safe


Genetic Manipulations  
>Summery: The President of the USA couldn't take the robots presence anymore. His solution, although clever, turns the world upside down. Will anyone ever be able to undo the governments mistakes?<p>

An: This is something that randomly popped into my mind a little bit ago and so I wrote it and now am posting it. And is not supposed to be insulting in any way; so please no Flames.

Warnings: Death (Humans)

Disclaimer: I do not own any transformers Canon only the plot and the humans. :(

Prologue

June 20

"This is FUTILE!" The English minister said over the loud arguing. "The damage these invaders have placed on us is insane. We need to come up with a solution."

"And we have one." Everyone looked over at the US president who, up until now had remained silent enduring the proceedings, was now standing with a small man that looked like he had seen few days outside of the lab. It reminded many of the man Einstein. The scientist was holding an open briefcase

"For the last year I have had my top scientists working on a new device." The president reached down and put on a glove before holding up a small microchip. "This is a virus of sorts. For example." The scientist gently took the microchip and then pulled out a small robot.

A squeaky voice, from lack of use, spoke up. "This is a T.R.K.M. or Transformer Replicated Killing Machine." He then set up a force field in the middle of the circular chamber and placed the robot inside. The man then quickly turned on the robot and ran from the dome sealing it behind me. The effect was instantaneous. The robot immediately started firing and trying to break free issuing death threats. Many of the rulers leaned back in surprise. After a minute, and nod from the president, the scientist shut down the robot. "Now observe." Came the squeaky voice again. As the small man went into the dome and inserted the microchip into the T.R.K.M. only this time the man didn't run after he turned the robot back on. There was no reaction. The robot just sat their content and not trying to escape. And the death threats nonexistent. "See perfectly harmless."

"Que faut-il réellement faire" The French president asked. His translator immediately stepping forward. "So what does it actually do?"

"It's simple the device overrides the programming to destroy. It eliminates all anger towards previous enemies." The translator leaned down and whispered the translation.

"Y at-il des effets secondaires?" "Are there any side affects?"

The president shared a quick look with the scientist before nodding slightly.

"Ah yes…1 out of every 15 chips has a weird effect on the transformer… it completely overrides all the emotions…but it's rare."

"Was versuchen Sie, sich aus dieser Entwicklung?" Asked the ambassador representing the German population. "What are you trying to get out of this development?"

"We are hoping that once these are implanted then the robots will have no need to stay here and fight and will leave planet. We will give this device to **all** the robots. Just in time for the fourth of July parade"

"How?" The scientist smiled.

June 22

"We really feel like you should come and allow us to implant this tracking device." Optimis frowned at the small fleshling.

"And what would you need to track us for."

"What if one of your comrades falls or if we need your help. It'll just make things simpler. Look we will take it out the second you ask us to. It's just for our own peace of mind."

"Very well, we will allow this."

"Thank you now we will meet up with your team tomorrow and get the _devices implanted._

"Very well we will see you tomorrow."

June 23rd

"Are you sure about this?" Jazz asked as the autobot group entered the hanger.

"It's just for their own peace of mind…. Its fine we'll remove them later if it's too much of a hassle."

"K you're the boss."

"AH WELCOME FRIENDS. Right this way if you wouldn't mind changing into your vehicle modes it will make this easier." Said a high squeaky voice from one of the humans in a white lab coat.

"All right Autobot's transform." The group complied and soon they all had their hoods up and mechanics working on them. Everything was going smoothly until they activated the devices.

June 24th

"…what seems to be a large explosion. The explosion has an unknown source and has left all the people in the vicinity dead there were no survivors. The government is keeping tight lipped about what has happened. And all the law enforcement has taken a vow of silence. What exactly happened here and why the huge cover up. We'll try to have the details later." Megatron just stared at the screen. He had been walking down the hallway when he'd heard the female reporter and decided to investigator. Megatron looked over at Ramjet.

"What happened?"

"Dunno there was a huge explosion everyone died…kind of suspicious though. If I didn't know better I'd say it was you who was doin' the explodin'. Maybe you need to keep a tighter leash on one of your *cough* aerial friends." Ramjet said covering his laughter at his CO's face.

Megatron growled something that sounded a lot like 'I'm going to kill the slagger' before continuing on his quest to find Starscream.

June 24th

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The president looked up as the English prime minister stormed in.

"We don't know what happened! Our research crew just said that something must have malfunctioned."

"So the …bots…are gone?"

"No. They all escaped. But this is going to work in our advantage. We place the blame on them and then offer a "peace" offering to the Decepticons."

"What "peace" offering do you have in mind?" The president smiled.

"The power boost of course."

"This will come back to haunt us. I'm pulling out my support." And with that the Prime minister stormed back out under his guard. The president looked up at his scientist friend.

"Did you inform them?"

"Yes we sent the message to the deceptions. They should be at the shop in a couple of minutes."

"With the modified chip. Correct?"

"Yes sir." The president nodded.

"What modifications did you do on it love?" The first lady asked.

"This chip will have all the same as the Autobot's only this one will completely eliminate all feelings. Or at least should. We didn't test drive it." The lady paled looking at her husband.

"You haven't tested it?"

"There is no need we don't have time to test it."

"I hope you live to regret this." With that the lady left the room.

June 30

"…I repeat evacuation of eastern coasts is mandatory…evacuation of eastern coasts in mandatory…This will be the last live broadcast for fear of angering the invaders. Remain unseen. Repeat all citizens remain unseen."

July 4

Fires had spread through the land consuming the dead bodies of millions of humans both adult and adolescent. The few human survivors were now under the watchful eye of the Decepticons. All government figures had been killed in the first couple of attacks leaving the people without a clue of what had happened to change the Autobot's minds about them and to cause them to side with the Decepticons. Nor could anyone say why when it came to meeting any of them the Autobot's seemed the worse of the two.

"Your world is now ours. You humans may have celebrated today before as a day of conquering well today is that same day only you are now conquered. You will all respect us and those who don't…well let's just say you won't live to tell about it. You have been warned." Lord Prime declared and with that a human was pushed forward. Lazorbeak quickly secured the human as Ratchet brought out some type of machine. There was a hissing sound as the machine was pushed into the humans arm. When it was pulled back you could clearly see the number **1** etched into a complicate Decepticon/Autobot combined simple. It appeared, from the smell of burned flesh, that the mark would never be able to be removed.

"Welcome to the ranks number 1."

Chapter 1

Life really is a fickle thing it can be given and taken. You could be the best human on earth one second and then dead the next. I know many of the past contemporary humans would not agree but then they have never lived in our lifetime and under our dictator Lord Megatron and his assistant Lord Prime.

*SQUISH* everyone froze for a split second before re-lowering their heads and getting back to work. "If you keep squishing them we'll run out." The mech Lord Jazz laughed as his "friend" removed the remains from his foot while glaring at the former Autobot.

"That may be true Jazz but there is a solution to that." He said gesturing the rest of the grounpounders who were working the Energon resources. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask. Soundwave has order another incubi session he demands that you bring ten of your fittest females that are ready to mate to him immediately. Blitzwing will cover for you."

"Very well I'll be along shortly." Jazz bowed slightly before leaving the compound. The human females paled and looked at each-other they all knew what their taskmasters were talking about. Every two months twenty females were taken to the "incubating" chambers and after examination ten came back and the rest were forced to produce children for the regime.

"2186, 3424, 1944, 3857, 2996, 4938, 1839, 2234, 1009, and 5738 go to the Arc now!" the ten females bowed and quickly hurried in the direction of the ark all fearful for what was to happen.

As I said before life is given and taken on a whim. Mine was given in the incubating chambers. From the first day most children opened our eyes, humans were taught 4 basic rules. One Lord Megatron was to be respected above all else, two Lord Prime is the second in command to Lord Megatron and deserves equal respect, three the Decepticons and the Autobot's are our task masters and receive our respect, and four were nothing, only slaves to help keep the others alive and we are either to serve or die. There is no other option. I and few others were given two more rules one is that we are the elect of the human race and two we must treat the others with disdain for their flaws.

An unusually loud crying filled the room as the medic Ratchet worked over the ten women who were tied down to beds. Most of them would give their lives for the new generation whether they wanted to or not. No numbing solution was given to the women as their stomachs were cut upon and the children removed, as the children had come more quickly than usual. But they didn't expect less. After all these were genetically bred children. Many attempts had been made in the past to do what they were trying to succeed. This is the closest they had come and if the older femmes died from blood loss then who really cared. In normal situations some usually survived and those survivors were forced to look after all the new children. Under the watchful eye of the "masters" if there were no survivors the children were just thrown into the nursery, if you could call it that. It was just a big room filled with rough scratch mattresses and that was about it. The newborns were not given any clothes and they would not receive clothes until they were of working age (age 5.)

"Well?" Soundwave asked Ratchet.

"All the providers are dead none of them survived this."

"And the thirteen sparkling's?" Jazz asked.

"Four survived sir." He motioned over to four infants who were in bassinet type cradles wrapped carefully in warm blankets.

"Take them to Megatron for approval"

Chapter 2

I looked out over the other humans with disgust. My disgust was not aimed at them however but aimed at the conditions they were forced to work in. What made us so different than them? True we are of a genetically different makeup but we still had the same basic forms and needs. The one big difference is that our little group has powers. Lord Prime referred to our little group as a Trine + 1. This statement amused the autobot to no end but annoyed the Lord Starscream that much more. It was no secret that he still didn't get along with the Seeker Starscream.

"Tracie!" I looked over at the leader of our group who had immediately turned and bowed to the approaching autobot group. Many people would wonder why in the world we were created. What purpose would the most powerful army in the world want with super powered humans that could rise up against them?

"Yes sir?" Tracie asked. Tracie is the leader for one reason her power left us no choice. Her power is the will to obey. She commands it and you cannot fight it. It makes me think of the one movie the Lion King but on a stricter level.

"I need your group to assist us. A group of servants from sector 5 ranks 9 and house 1-3 have gone missing. Find them and bring them to me!"

"Yes Lord's." She turned to Angle "Angel do a fly over!" Angle's power is the one the whole group is envious of. She has the power of a now extinct bird. All she has to do is sprout her wings and take off. While in the air she had the eyesight of a Peregrine falcon. A bird that was rumored to be able to spot a pigeon from five miles away. And she has the falcon's speed sometimes getting up to around 250mph.

"Yes Tracie" Angle removed her shirt leaving only her special battle armor and took off. Tracie then turned to Basil.

"Basil you know what I need you to do." The girl nodded before disappearing. Basil's power was another one that had come in handy she had the ability to alter the color of an object with one touch including herself. Tracie finally sighed and turned to me.

"Athena…"Tracie stopped talking not knowing what to say. I just nodded showing my understanding. Tracie sighed before taking off leaving me alone. I just turned back to watching the humans again. I am rather useless to the group. I'm surprised that Lord Megatron hasn't passed me off as a failure yet. But he seems convinced that I have a power it's just being stubborn. So while my family is off fighting I'm stuck…babysitting.

"You'll get your power Athena. Give it time." With that Prowl finally left leaving me to my own devices.

~!#$%*()~

"Sir your Energon supplies are up production is ahead of schedule, the incubators are working, and you are the supreme leader. We all love you and worship you please just spare me for my wrong doings." Athena looked down on the human she had been forced to bring before the "court".

"And why should I? What use do I have from the disloyal? Kill him!" Athena forced herself to watch as the human was killed. She grimaced at the sight but knew that if she was bringing them in she should not turn away when the punishment was delivered.

"Again I must thank you for your work Athena. If you hadn't discovered the sabotage plans we would have been out a day's supply of Energon." Athena just sat there listening but not commenting.

The doors opened again and Athena looked up as her family came in. Tracie in the front leading the way, Basil on the right, and Angel behind. Athena looked longingly to the left. That is where her place would have been with this group if she had gone. "Athena join them!" The girl bowed before hoping down the dais and running to the place on the left.

"You have done well my servants. You have recaptured the miscreants who dared to try and run. Tell me the story!" Tracie nodded and took a few steps forward.

"My Lord it was not hard to find them. Angel found them in her over flight. Basil was there second and I arrived and ordered them to come back. And here we are. They did not put up any fight whatsoever." Tracie bowed again and stepped back and to the side as the humans were ushered forward.

"You are right not hard at all for you my pets. This is no great accomplishment but it is welcome all the same. You are all dismissed we'll take them from here. Athena I wish to again thank you for your help. Good day." The four of us bowed and quickly left the room. Once they were a safe distance away they turned to Athena questioningly but not asking questions. They weren't sure what Athena did all day while they were gone and she always refused to speak of it. But for her to be congratulated directly was a rare thing.

"Athena how was your day?"

"Same old same old just did odd tasks around the arc."

"Megatron thanked you?"

"Yeah I guess he did. I caught a human stealing Energon. More like he got himself caught." There was alarm in their eyes.

"What happened to the human?"

"I don't know Jazz took him away." They sighed in relief. They all loved Athena and hated the idea of her being forced to watch the killings. They had all seen it done and were used to it but they couldn't stand the thought of their little sister forced to watch. Granted Athena was one of the oldest of the group they were still protective of her even with her lack of power. Little did they know that Athena had probably seen more death then all of them combined but she would never tell as she didn't want to expose them to the horrors she'd seen. After all they had to slave away all day while she had the easier job.

"Well it is still noon what do you guys want to do?" Tracie asked missing the look on Athena's face.

~!#$%*()~

"Come on lets race over to the third mining district and back!" After the other's agreed they all took off.

"I'M WINNING!" Tracie called out as the other three were running after her. Athena frowned as she saw Tracie yelling that looking behind at the other three. She couldn't understand how Tracie had gained that much of a lead a second ago Basil had been ahead. Before anyone could stop her Tracie disappeared into an abandoned hole… "TRACIE!" Athena felt herself stumble and blinked in shock as her gaze seemed to come back out of the trance. She looked back at the rock she had tripped over. Athena looked around in confusion and fear as she saw that she was still running with her group she looked over at Tracie who had just gained the lead and was turning a nearby corner. "I'M WINNING!" Athena didn't understand what happened but she couldn't help herself "ANGEL CATCH TRACIE!" Angel frowned looking at her before booking it around the corner. Athena and Basil paled as they heard Tracie scream. The two finally rounded the corner to see Angel holding onto Tracie and they were surrounded by other human slaves. Athena forced her way through to the group. Someone whispered her name the whole group went silent and parted to make the way easier.

Athena and Basil were pulled into the hug once they got close enough. Tracie was shivering slightly. "Are you ok Tracie?" Basil asked the girl nodded.

"Yes Angel caught me before I fell too far." She turned her gaze to Angel. "How'd you know I was going to fall?"

"I didn't Athena told me to catch you." The three girls turned to Athena. "How did you know Athena?" The girl frowned as she decided that telling them that she had _seen_ it would classify her as crazy.

"While you guys are out and about on missions I have explored this city top to bottom. I knew the shaft was there and figured that you wouldn't know and decided to play it safe as I knew you wouldn't be able to stop in time to avoid falling." The group was silent as they took in and accepted what Athena had said.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Everyone jumped at the growl and saw Ironhide, Blitzwing, and Prowl storming towards them. "Why have you stopped working?"

"Athena! I expected you to keep things better order!" The girl looked down ashamed from both the reprimand and the confused looks from her family and the glares from the others. "Now explain! ... No? Fine Tracie what happened?"

"I fell down a hole sir Angel saved me." Ironhide immediately frowned.

"Are you hurt?"

"No sir."

"Go to Ratchet anyways."

"Yes sir."

"Athena get them back to work."

"Yes sir." With that the mech picked up Angel and Tracie and walked off. Athena turned to the humans.

"Go NOW!" The group scattered.

"They're scared of you!" Basil said confused and hurt.

"Yes…I'm their taskmaster when you guys are gone. I report all their wrong doings."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Athena smiled sadly.

"There was no need you guys are always tired. And it's an easy job." Basil looked unsure before nodding and walking towards the ark following the others.

Chapter 3

Athena woke up with a yawn. After looking around she confirmed that once again her team had awoken and left the room already and were most likely to be out on a mission right now. She stood up and made her way to the main chamber where she usually went in the morning.

"YOU'VE LET HER WATCH YOU KILL THEM!" she paused in the doorway as she heard the argument.

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME TRACIE! Or have you forgotten your place?"

"No sir I haven't. I just…feel so protective of her I don't want her to be exposed to it."

"And is it your place to say what she sees and doesn't see?"

"No sir."

"Leave me, go, and do your assignment I don't expect to see you till it's done."

"Yes sir." Athena watched as her three friends bowed and made their way out of the door. They all paused when they saw her.

"Did you hear all that?"

"The end of it. We'll talk later go you are already on thin ice." The three nodded and left. Athena slowly entered the room.

"Athena come here." The girl quickly made her way up to the dais.

"Yes sir?"

"I want to know why you allowed the commotion yesterday. I thought we had trained you better."

"Sir Tracie had just fallen, I was worried about…"

"Her? You were more worried about her than your duties perhaps?"

"Sir I'm sorry I shouldn't have allowed it."

"No you shouldn't of. But no matter at least you are all safe. Now be silent I have a meeting." Athena looked up to see that they had been joined by the majority of the army. Including the seekers, which was a rare sight as is. She tuned out the meeting and just thought about everything that had been happening she came out of her thought process as the meeting turned to the expansion effort.

"This is the plan we will take a group up through the East two states and make our way through the pass. On the other side there is rumored to be a hidden human settlement. The one that we've been tracking for years." Lord Prime started to go into detail about how to get to the mountain and through it.

Athena blinked around and looked at her surroundings she could see a large mountain in front of her. She walked to it and after what felt like a second she was in the shadows of the magnificent mound. Athena found herself walking through the opening that looked like some kind of large path. She looked up as she heard a noise and saw a human looking down at her. The boy placed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. She complied (more against her will as she couldn't control anything) and she found herself behind a large group of boulders with several other people. "What is this?"

"Ambush. We know that the robots know of our location this is the only pass through to the village." He placed a finger to his lips as they heard the robots coming. Athena found herself watching as a group of autobots came down the canyon shortly followed by Decepticons. She didn't recognize anyone and figured they were front liners. They were soon out of sight and an explosion rocked where she was standing. She watch helplessly as the boulders fell down the mountain. She couldn't do anything as she watched the group disappear under the ruble. A cheer went up behind her.

"That'll teach 'em ruffians."

"They won't be doing that again anytime soon." Athena could only try and calm her breathing. She glared at the humans before jumping over the barrier and running down the hill to the rubbish pile.

"Hey whatcha doin?"

She stopped when she saw what she was looking for. The prone forms weren't noticeable as they blended in with the gray rocks. She stifled a gasp of pain.

"It'll be easy as energon cake." Athena looked around the meeting hall again as she came back to the meeting room. She looked around and spotted some of the mechs from her dream standing around the outskirts. "We leave in ten."

"NO!" the room went silent and everyone turned to the human.

"What was that Athena?" Megatron asked.

"Go another way don't take the mountain pass." Megatron eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And why should we do that?"

"You will lose everyone you send. Please don't do it."

"Oh who is it that we will send." Athena turned and pointed to nine mechs around the room. Megatron frowned slightly and looked at the men.

"Sir are you really going to listen to this…this human!" One of the men demanded. Megatron shook his head angrily. "You do not run this army Athena! And I did not ask you for opinions. LEAVE! JAZZ! Escort Athena out.

"Sir Please listen to me!" Megatron stood up angrily.

"You won't quit will you! Fine Jazz escort Athena to the mines. Maybe a couple of days in the mines will change her attitude and remind her of her place!" Jazz came forward and picked the girl up taking her out of the room.

~!#$%*()~

It had been three days since Athena had been thrown down into the slave mines. She was no longer pristine and manicured as Megatron had demanded from the group. You could no longer tell the difference between her and the others. And on top of that her first day down here she had slipped landed on a bunch of rocks. Athena was sure something was broken but knew that she would not be healed. On her second day a wall had collapsed by her. Todd, or 3455 as was his assigned name, was the one to dig her out.

"Athena?" Athena looked up as Todd and a couple of others came over to her.

"Yes Todd?"

"You handling ok?"

"Yeah…it's been three days hasn't it?"

"Yes…you haven't had any accidents today have you?"

"No…not yet…They'll find out soon then."

"You are convinced aren't you?"

"Yes they'll be dead."

"ATHENA!" The two looked up as a young girl came running over. "Athena they want you at the surface." Athena nodded and, after a brief hug and thank you to Todd, took off slowly after the girl. She had to blink back the sun as she finally made it to the surface. She looked up at Tracks.

"Sir?"

"Come Lord Megatron wishes your presence." He then picked her up and headed towards the arc.

Chapter 4

"Where is she?" Tracie asked as she came running into the meeting chamber. "Where is Athena she's always here waiting for us.

"Athena is being punished for speaking out of turn earlier."

"Speaking out of turn? Athena would never…"

"Well she did and is currently in the mines!"

"THE MINES! Sir I assure you she would not have spoken out if it wasn't in your best interest."

"Well will see. She predicted the death of some of my men. I decided to send the men she said would die to prove that she was deceived. They'll be back tomorrow and then we'll see."

~!#$%*()~

"Sir?" Megatron looked up.

"And sign of them?"

"No sir. We've sent a trine to cover the mountain." Everyone was silent as they watched Megatron think. "Sir do you think they're…"

"NO!" The room was silent for several minutes no one dared to move less the wrath be turned onto them.

"Sir. We found them it appears they were crushed by boulders sir."

"Boulders? Those wouldn't have killed nine Mechs!"

"Sir they crushed the platting over their spark chambers. And using the damage destroyed the sparks with weapons of some sort."

"How?"

"We found evidence of explosives sir. It was an ambush." This statement caused uproar.

"AN AMBUSH WHO WAS IN CHARGE?"

"MUST HAVE BEEN HUMANS" the rants and raves went on for several minutes before Megatron shot a blast upwards.

"Does anyone have any information on **how this happened**?" The room was silent until a there was a small commotion. Megatron looked at the cause of the motion. A young mech was standing up and looking nervous in the spotlight. "Well reflector?"

"Sir I don't know anything but I know someone who might."

"Who!" Sparkplug took a nervous gulp.

"Athena, your pet sir." Megatron took a startled step back remembering the fight the other day.

"It's obvious! She knew about the attack and got cold feet at the last moment and tried to come clean I bet that settlement is a fraud as well." Jazz growled.

"Then how Jazz do you explain that she named the nine soldiers that were killed!" Tracks asked.

"Easy the soldiers hadn't been picked yet Megatron choose them to prove a point. The _human_ must have known that whomever she choose would be sent." Jazz retorted.

"But that would be counterproductive if she was trying to warn us." Mirage cut in.

"Maybe she wasn't trying to warn us. But maybe she just needed the key figures in place." Blitzwing said wanting in on the conversation.

"But why would she choose those nine low rank soldiers, not nine experienced mechs?" Tracks asked.

"She knew that Megatron would never fall for that type of deception. By choosing the lower ranks than she knew that upon being questioned she might get off as saying it was a lucky guess." Jazz said "Or even better we know that she doesn't have a power. She could claim that she could see the future as part of her gift. After all she did "save" Tracie the other day from a nasty spill. She must have had the route they were taking panned out before they went out knowing she would fall and would be able to have Angel save her."

"There is no proof!" Tracks insisted.

"There is one way!" Megatron stood up. "Tracks fetch me Athena. We question her." There was a roar of approval as Tracks left the room.

It was several minutes later when Tracks came into the room holding a battered female. He placed the girl on the table. Athena looked horrible. She was completely covered in dried blood that had dirt intermixed with it. Her clothes were also torn in several places.

"Athena!" The girl turned to Megatron.

"Yes Lord?"

"Athena the other day you came before me and told me to stop and attack. How did you know about the attack?"

"I…I saw it sir!" This caused uproar.

"JAZZ WAS RIGHT!"

"JUST KILL THE GIRL AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"SHE'S BEEN OF NO USE TO YOU ANY…" They quieted down as Megatron and Optimus stood up after having their own heated debate.

"Athena I'll ask you one more time. How did you know about the ambush and who was leading it?"

"I told you I saw it. I don't know the names of the humans leading it though I have never seen them before but they weren't cuffed nor had the usual markings. They set of the mountain with some explosives."

"I told you she was a part of this." Jazz hissed. Megatron sighed and nodded.

"Fetch me the other three."

A few minutes later and the doors opened again. "ATHENA!" Athena turned as Tracie, Basil, and Angel tackled her. She whimpered as her rib was moved. "Athena are you all-right?"

"Silence. And face me. Tell me Tracie did you know I just lost nine men?"

"No, what happened?"  
>" Your <em>sister<em> claims it was a human rebel group. She also claims that she can _see_ the future."

"Athena what foolishness is this!"

"We wish her to tell us the location or names of the rebel group but she claims she doesn't know. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Sir no I swear we would never keep information from you. If Athena is acting up it's of her own and with no help from us. Perhaps giving her over to our care will help. Let us heal her and bring her mind back."

"There will be no need. You three are dismissed I guess Optimus will be able to call you a proper trine now."

"Sir NO please. I'm telling you I don't know any information!"

"Everyone leave Soundwave she's yours do with her as you will." With that the rooms occupants scattered. Soundwave looked down at the trembling figure.

"Confirmed: Mental disturbance. Source: Unknown. Order: Describe current vision."

"I see an infant sir…I think…the child is growing up with no remorse though she is left to her own devices not allowed near other humans…she only knows the laws of Megatron…"

"Order: Continue?"

"I see her as a young woman. My age she…she's messing with something…IT"S AN AUTOBOT! She's doing something to the circuits…"

"Confirmed: Is there more data available?"

"…No sir nothing…what does it mean?"

"Not enough data. Order: Come with me." He then picked the girl up and left the now deserted chamber. One secret that had not been told. There was something else a number…the number

24601 had been branded onto the girl. As she had been about to tell Soundwave the girl had

Flickered as if her life rested in that moment of silence. And so no there had been nothing else.

Megatron watched through a window as the deed was done. He hated that it came to this but he wasn't willing to risk his men for a foolish human. He forced himself to watch as Ratchet tied the girl down to the gurney. Tracie immediately came to her side having permission to say goodbye. Athena whispered something. Tracie leaned down and listened to the girl. She looked at Athena in confusion. Megatron could just make out the next words of "Promise Me" Tracie didn't have a time to respond as Rachet came back with a serum. He then took out a needle and inserted it. Two minutes later and it was done. Athena was dead for her betrayal.

Chapter 5

**Twenty Human Years Later**

I looked up to see a small patch of light shinning in through the small mine shaft. "24601!" I winced slightly at the angry tone but turned and looked over at my taskmaster. "Yes Tracie?" Angel, Tracie, and Basil were the task masters down here whenever they got away from their regular duties. No one knew why they had asked for the job but it was given to them as they could fit more easily.

"Back to work!" I felt the command sink into my every pore making me want to obey.

"Yes mam." I said solemnly as I turned back the pile of crystals I had been mining. I had been trapped down here for as long as I can remember. I had run into other humans before but not very often this place were for those who had transgressed against Megatron or Prime but not seriously enough to receive a death sentence. I couldn't remember what I had done to deserve this but every time I asked the person I asked would get a smirk as if remember a momentous occasion and then chew me out for asking stupid questions.

I silently groaned as I started my task again. I really didn't mind the labor in all honesty it was just that ever since I was little I've had this gift…or curse. Everything that I touch I get a complete review of the object. In the review I can tell how it was formed, when it was formed, how to make more, and how to alter it to make it something else. I can also tell if it has had something done to it that wasn't usual. The only exception to the gift was humans…maybe that's what I did when I was younger. Maybe I touched Lord Megatron and told him something embarrassing about himself. I let out a small chuckle that caused Tracie to frown at me.

"Find something amusing?"

"No mam." I kept silent for the rest of the shift. I am used to my life here I was only…I think I'm seven years old now…I was only five when I came to accept it. It's not hard to do when you're told everyday that you are a slave. I had a funny dream once. I dreamed that I was playing a field of all flowers and I tripped on something. When I looked at it I found an autobot. Autobot Mirage to be correct. I remember how he started laughing and said something about how a human could find him when Jazz couldn't. There was something different about him. He seemed so happy and didn't look like he would kill for the fun of it. Weird dream I know…oh well back to work I guess. I grabbed quartz feldspar. I ran through the list in my head before throwing it in the bucket to my right.

~~~age sixteen~~~~

The sunbeams felt so nice. I had been taken out of the mines a year ago. Strangely at the same time the "Trine", many were now calling them, decided to come up above ground as well. They claimed they couldn't take the dark anymore. I jumped at the ground shook underneath me. I looked up to see a couple of cars zooming by. I smiled a little as they disappeared over the hill. I sat up deciding to get back to work when there was a crash behind me.

I quickly ran up the hill and just stared at the wreck in front of me. The two cars had ended up hitting head on. I paled as I recognized Mirage and Tracks alt modes. "LORD TRACKS! LORD MIRAGE!" I yelled running full speed over to the cars. I touch Tracks hoping to get a response when I realized my mistake and a full diagnostic entered my brain. I just skimmed the information when I came across the "how to fix" section. I looked around trying to see if any of the other Lords were nearby. Once I was sure I got closer to the front of the car. I knew what to do to restart them. Luckily the damage wasn't too bad just unplugged wires and a few scrambled things.

I opened Track's hood and looked at the complicated machinery. I sighed and started to get to work. It was nearly an hour later when I came across the last problem. This problem was the one that caused me the most confusion. There was a small microchip device implemented into the engine. I knew it had been implanted by a human but I couldn't imagine another human this close to Tracks. I also knew that it was in the "fix it" file. I glanced over at Mirage and with a deep sigh touch him as well. I scanned Mirage's "fix it" file and found the same problem. I sighed and began removing the chip. Once I had it in my hand I stared at it confused reading the file on it.

The microchip was a scrambler device. Only it wasn't just a random scrambler it was one that blocked out all feelings that would be normal for the host. In a normal computer it would completely disrupt the main hard-drive. In a way it was like a horrible virus. I felt Tracks engine rumble and knew he was coming back online I quickly moved over and started to work on Mirage. Mirage's damage was very small. I finished within a few minutes chip included.

"What…what happened?" I froze as Track's voice sounded behind me. I turned slowly.

"Lord Tracks forgive me. Please I'm sorry for going out of bounds. I heard you crash...I came to help…please forgive me?" With that I took off not noticing the confused look sent my way.

"Where have you been?" I looked up at Angel.

"Forgive me please. Tr…Tracks and Mirage got into an accident…I felt like I should help them…please I'm sorry I won't leave boundaries again!" Angel paled looking at the hill. "Come! She grabbed me and forced me to join the other girls. She grabbed a cuff and secured it to my ankle. Whenever we are left without a guard they put the cuff on each of us and they were all connected to a chain which is connected to a large pipe.

"Stay here I'll get help." With that the Angel flew off.

"What in the world! What is this place! What's going on?" We all froze as we heard Mirage and Tracks come up behind us. We slowly turned to them in confusion. "Lord Mirage, Lord Tracks do you need anything?" One of the other girls asked while the rest of us kept our heads down.

"What do you mean? Why are you chained up?" 24601 looked up cautiously to see Tracks looking around as if looking for someone. He was interrupted in his search when Jazz showed up with several other mechs.

"Tracks, Mirage, Are you all right Angel said you crashed! We've been looking for you." Jazz said running to his friends. It was then that Jazz noticed our small group huddling around watching them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK YOU USLESS PIECES OF TRASH!" We immediately complied and started working again.

"Jazz what do you think you are doing!" Mirage asked outraged at the behavior his friend was showing. "And what's going on here! Where are we…I mean this looks like Earth but where is all the…the…why does this look like a giant factory set up by Sauran from Lord of The Rings?" Jazz and his friends stared at Mirage as if he was insane.

"You feeling ok Rage? This is how this place always looks nothing's changed. I think you hit your head too far. And why are you defending the earthlings? They aren't worth the space or time!" He spit at the small group. It was then that Tracks noticed the human girl that helped him he bent down and looked at her.

"Thank you for helping us." Everyone within hearing distance went silent. Jazz was the first to speak to me.

"You did what?" he hissed.

"She helped me and Mirage out after we crashed." Tracks said not understanding why there was so much tension.

"You crashed up there didn't you?" jazz asked pointing up the hill.

"Yes?" Jazz growled.

"Angel escort 24601 to the brig. Have Hound set up a punishment."

"Jazz what are you saying!"

"MIRAGE! You know the laws why are you being soft. For all I care we should just squish her. Oh well since your fine I'm going back. Talk to you later!" Jazz turned around without looking and stepped on the human behind him. Mirage puked as Jazz glared at the mess the human had made on his foot. "Get this cleaned up!"

~!#$%*()~

I looked up as I heard the nearby door open. I was confused as I know the door open, in fact the door is open…, and now it's closed. I however couldn't see anything. "Hello?"

"Shhh. I don't think I'm supposed to be here." I jumped and scuttled into the back corner of the cell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I tried to come down earlier and the guards just asked me if I was insane or I was being punished and had to deal with someone. Apparently I hate being down here. But I don't ever remembering being down here in the first place. I think you are the only one that can help me and Tracks." I looked around still looking for the invisible Mirage.

"Lord Mirage, I don't know what you want from me."

"Just explain to me what's going on. What year is it?'

"Excuse me?"

"What human year is it?" I looked at him around confused. Mirage sighed somewhere to my right. "How long has Megatron been in charge?"

"The empire started _**215**_ years ago." I finally spotted Mirage as he became visible right next to the bars of my prison. He had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Tell me what happened?"

"It's forbidden to speak of the old days Lord Mirage. On Lord Megatron and Lord Prime's orders."

"Tell me what the laws here are?" my mind automatically brought back the laws that had been forced into our minds since infancy.

"One Lord Megatron is to be respected above all else, two Lord Prime is the second in command to Lord Megatron and deserves equal respect, three the Decepticons and the Autobots are our task masters and receive our respect, and four we're nothing, only slaves to help keep the others alive and we are either to serve or die. There is no other option" I watched at Mirage went into more and more shock.

"I don't understand. We would never…ever allow this…" I slowly came out of the corner.

"What do you mean?" I asked Mirage who was now kneeling down, head in his hands. He looked up in shock.

"It's so fuzzy."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Prime got a phone call…the government…something about the government…"

"Government? What's that?" Mirage looked at me shocked.

"A human ruled society." I looked at him confused completely lost.

"Ok so what about the government?" Mirage shook his head.

"They said something about a…a weapon…a new device…" His eyes brightened "They wanted to put trackers in us. Just in case we got separated. We were already on thin ice. Prime decided it would hurt nothing." I stared at him confused until my eyes opened widely. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the microchip.

"I found this in your system. I assumed…well if you want it." Mirage looked at my curiously and then squinted at the chip.

"That was in me?"

"Yeah." I reached in and pulled another one out.

"This one was in Lord Tracks." Mirage snorted.

"_Lord_ Tracks? Why Lord." Mirage said laughing

"We are to call all of the bots by the title of Lord." The laughing stopped instantly. Mirage then held out his hand for the chips and I gave them to him careful not to touch the bars.

"Thank you…so what is your punishment?" I flinched.

"Knowing Hound I'll be sent to pit mines."

"pit mines?"

"Solitary mines"

"What are those?"

"What their titles imply." He nodded. He then thanked me again and was gone.

Chapter 6

It had been a week and I had yet to see Mirage and Tracks again, in fact I hadn't seen any of the Autobot's as of late. And I wasn't the only one who noticed that all our guards were low-ranking Deceptions. The cell I was in was starting to bug me I had never been left down here for so long and was starting to feel the gloom around me and the despair of the other prisoners was starting to sink into my own body. The door to the room opened and, after a quick scared look to my neighbor, we all turned and faced the doorway. I felt myself flinch back as Jazz came into the room. He noticed the movement and frowned with a look of horrifying sadness.

"I…I won't hurt…ever again…" I looked at him confused. "Mirage removed or destroyed the microchips in the autobots…we've just finished removing Megaton's and the other Decepticons…We are all ashamed of our actions. None of us thought it would go this far." Jazz went silent. He then came over and opened the doors to the cells. We looked at each other before hesitantly stepping out.

"All the humans are to come to the…I guess we called it the arc. We're going to help try and fix things." With that Jazz picked the five of us up and made his way out of the door.

~!#$%*()~

Soundwave looked up at us as we entered some type of meeting hall. I met his gaze and watched as his eyes flickered to my number brand. He gave me a slight nod and turned back to the others. Tracie looked up, from where she was talking with Megatron, at me and poked Angel. She whispered something to the other girl and Angel looked at me and smiled. She then flew over and took me from Jazz flying back over to the group.

"So is the girl?"

"Confirmed: 24601 is girl from vision." A huge silver mech looked at me and I immediately recognized him as Lord Megatron. I quickly bowed lowering my head. I hear a large growl coming from around me and looked up startled. Megatron, Prime, and several others were glaring at nothing but I could see the despair in their eyes.

"I started out this war with a just reason. I wanted safety for my own troops. I didn't want to be discriminated against. I hated being a slave to those who were more _Nobel_ then I." he turned to look over at Mirage and Tracks. "I lost sight of that goal overtime. And then _this_ happened…I never thought it would go this far…but I'll help make it right if you are willing to help me." He said addressing the whole congregation. He then turned to me and gave me a small smile "you may not know this but your grandmother knew you were coming. The secret was kept from me till recently."

"My grandmother?"

"One of my…" he looked over at Tracie "my friends…I don't wish to call you pets. Tracie had one other in her group. I succumbed to the pressure of my troops to think objectively. Apparently before her death she had one vision." He turned to me "Her vision depicted a girl who would help resolve the conflicts. Soundwave "saw" this and knew exactly who you were. He did something behind my back…he incubated your mother in the new incubation machines." I nodded. The "new" machines were where they would just take the basic necessities to form a human and force them to grow in a fake womb.

"Your mother was the first to go through this. And all generations after…I will not lie if I was still under control of that chip…and I knew you would cause such a disturbance…you would never have lived. Tracie promised your grand-mother to protect you."

"That's why they were wherever I was?"

"Yes. I didn't connect the coincidences till Prime woke me up. Thank you for freeing us." With that Megatron turned back to Optimis. "Let us clean up our mess and leave this planet…we've done enough damage here. Let us go back to Cybertron." Prime nodded

"On one condition…we wipe all our memories of this place. We never reveal what has happened here and we never come back."

"Deal."

Epilogue

Three children ran out into the street laughing as their parents chased after them. There were smiles on everyone's faces. Greetings at every crossing. It had been several decades since the world was returned to them. Not many remembered what had happened in specifics to cause the death of the majority of humans. Because as the story got passed down from generation to generation it became more diluted. All the books on the history burned when a lightning bolt hit the library shortly after it had been built. And all those from that time had finally moved on to what ever happened in the afterlife. That is except for three who had sworn to keep quite.

"Basil Anderson how are you?" Basil looked up from where she was rocking a newborn child.

"Tracie it's good to see you again. How was the trip?"

"It was fine. This must be your youngest."

"Yes. This is Athena." The two shared a small smile over the little girls head. The two started talking about nonsense stuff when they hear a loud rumble. They looked up to see a large object entering the atmosphere and after a few minutes crashed into a nearby field. The impact made all of those in the vicinity tumble to the ground.

Basil and Angel quickly jumped up running over to the fallen object. They could only stare at the object...it was Lord Jazz from the past. And from the looks of it he had been in a fight. The girls went over to him cautiously. They were about to wake him when his visor flashed.

"Who are you?" He asked voice hoarse. "And where am I?"

The End

An: Thanks for reading :D And thanks to Terra633 for editing it, but let me know if there are any more mistakes. I was out of it when i wrote this.


End file.
